A variety of flavorants have been developed and proposed for incorporation into tobacco products Illustrative of such tobacco flavorants are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,259; 3,625,224; 3,722,516; 3,750,674; 3,879,425; 3,881,025; 3,884,247; 3,890,981; 3,903,900; 3,914,451; 3,915,175; 3,920,027; 3,924,644; 3,937,228; 3,943,943; 3,586,387; 4,379,754; and the like.
J. C. Leffingwell et al "Tobacco Flavoring For Smoking Products" (R. J. Reynolds publication, 1972) includes a listing of desirable flavorants for smoking compositions.
Of specific interest with respect to the present invention is the proposed utilization of lactone compounds as flavorants in tobacco products Various lactones are known to contribute desirable properties to the flavor and aroma of tobacco products under smoking conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,366 describes tobacco products that contain a lactone flavorant additive such as .alpha.,.beta.-dimethyl-.gamma.-pentyl-.gamma.-hydroxybutenolide which imparts a celery-like note to mainstream smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,699 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,700 describe the use of a lactone such as .beta.-methylbutyrolactone or 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-hexenoic acid .gamma. lactone as a flavorant additive in tobacco products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,457; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,248; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,403 describe other lactones which are recommended for use as flavorant additives in tobacco products, such as .beta.-methyl-.delta.-valerolactone, 3-(2-hydroxycyclohexyl)propionic acid .delta. lactone, 4-methyl-6-n-pentyl-.alpha.-pyrone, and the like.
There is continuing research effort to develop improved smoking compositions which generate mainstream smoke with flavorant additive-enhanced taste and aroma under smoking conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide smoking compositions having incorporated therein a flavorant additive component which is characterized by lack of undesirable mobility and/or volatility at ambient temperature.
It is another object of this invention to provide smoking compositions having incorporated therein a flavorant additive which under normal smoking conditions imparts improved flavor to mainstream smoke and improved aroma to sidestream smoke.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel benzofuranone compounds which are adapted to be incorporated into cigarette fillers as flavorant additives, and which under normal smoking conditions are volatilized into the cigarette smoke.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the following description and examples